


To Be in Love with the Night

by DiscordantMinnow



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, France (Country), M/M, Tragedy, and a lot of shakespeare, definitely some historical inaccuracies and OoC moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantMinnow/pseuds/DiscordantMinnow
Summary: "He will make the face of heaven so fineThat all the world will be in love with nightAnd pay no worship to the garish sun"19th century France AU that's inspired by some historical events, some Shakespeare, and some Les Mis. Prepare for blood, sweat, and tears.





	To Be in Love with the Night

**Author's Note:**

> First things first- if you don't know what a 19th century salon is (no it's not a hair salon), please read this! 
> 
> A salon was a type of gathering where guests exchanged art, culture, philosophy, etc. It's main purpose was to entertain and educate people. Most of the time artists, thespians, writers, etc. would show off their work at these gatherings.

The sight was beautiful, in a way. The dust in the air surrounding him was illuminated by the sun shining through the rafters. It gave him a sort of halo effect, ironically. He turned his head at the sound of crunching glass underfoot. 

“Shion,” he breathed, “you came. How did you know I’d be here?” Shion took in the sight. Nezumi’s eyes were intense as ever, but the resolve behind them wavered almost imperceptibly. His face was unkempt, with dirt caked to a line of dried blood that ran down the side of his neck. He walked to Shion, his gate uneven, lacking the usual grace.

He tried to capture every part of the man that stood in front of him, the man that had enraptured him. He had pulled his dark hair back, but it was all but falling out of the ribbon. His clothes were torn and dirtied. They were the clothes that he was wearing when they met, Shion realized. A button on his vest had fallen off. His sleeves were pushed up, and his shirt was somehow blurrier than he remembered-

“Shion.” Nezumi said, “Shion, you shouldn’t be here. You won’t be of any help. Look at you, you’re-“ Nezumi gave a brittle laugh and took gently Shion’s chin with his hand, “you’re crying. What will that solve? Please Shion, I don’t want this for you. Think of your mother, don’t do this to her.”

Shion reached up and wiped the line of blood with his thumb. He smiled up at the man, losing himself in the depths of grey yet again. Such a short amount of time that he’d spent admiring them. If I could only have more time. Just one more day with him. 

“Nezumi, that’s rather hypocritical of you, isn’t it? You can’t leave me like this. Life is meaningless without you. I- I need to be here with you, no matter the cost.”

 

* * *

“There’s no way that this invitation could be for me… Mother, are you trying to introduce me to friends?” Shion called over his shoulder.

“What was that, mon chou?” replied Karan, dusting the flour off her hands and looking at the paper. “Oh my! An invitation to a salon! Good for you, Shion! You know I don’t have any way of getting you invited to one of these. I don’t know anyone in the arts. In fact, I don’t think it’s normal for them to invite a scientist, is it?”

“Oh, hold on here, it looks like it’s not actually addressed to me. I suppose the post boy delivered it to the wrong address.”

“Well that’s too bad. It would have been a remarkable experience for you.” She sighed and walked away. “We’ll just have to take it back to the post office tomorrow then, seeing as it’s already too late for it tonight” 

“No, the invitation says that the salon is tomorrow. I’ve got to deliver it tonight,” said Shion, grabbing his overcoat as he walked out the door.

* * *

“Those idiots didn’t think to send me this invitation earlier? I can’t believe this; I haven’t prepared anything to perform! They must be completely brain-dead.” The man exclaimed to Shion upon answering the door. He ran his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back from his forehead. His hair looked silk as it slipped back through the man’s fingers. Shions gaze wandered to the man’s eyes. They were an almost unnatural shade of grey. They were piercing and calculating, yet strangely inviting. They were also focused on Shion.

“Oh, um, I should be heading back now, my mother is likely waiting for me.” Shion stammered, fighting the warmth that rose in his cheeks. He turned on his heel and began walking down the steps, turning at the bottom to add, “Have a good time at the sal-“

“Oh but wait, I haven’t had the chance to repay you,” the man’s look of frustration had been replaced with one of amusement, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. “Why don’t you come as my guest? You don’t seem like the type to be invited to a salon. This is your chance to attend one with a famous actor.”

Shion raised his hands in protest, “Um, that’s really alright, I wouldn’t even have-“

“No need for you to bring anything. Just show up and I’ll handle the performance. I’ll see you tomorrow evening, eight o’clock, um… I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, I’m Shion.”

“Shion, it’s been a delight.” And with that, the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! This is my second fanfic, so I would love to hear feedback! This is probably going to be between 5 and 10 chapters long, but I'm writing some other stuff and I'm not sure how quickly I can write this, so bear with me.


End file.
